


Swim Trunks

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lams - Freeform, Like, M/M, Smut, They're doing the do, alex is pining and then surprise!, pointless smut, this moves fast, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Everyone is at the Schuyler's summer home and having fun in the lake during the day.There's fun at night too.





	Swim Trunks

**Author's Note:**

> This is pointless smut.  
> It was going to be Jamilton, but after thinking on it, the fluff was better suited to Lams.

Alex, ashamed of himself, couldn't help but stare at John as he walked along the dock. Sporting only a pair of swim trunks, Alex watched as John suddenly started running and jumped from the end of the dock, doing a flip before he landed in the water. The Schuyler Sisters and Laf cheered, while Herc called out a number for his score on John's performance. Their trip to the Schuylers' summer home had been eventful, and a much-needed reprieve from school.  
  
That didn't mean it was doing any good for Alex's blood pressure.  
  
John was built. He wasn't bulky like Herc, but defined would be a good way of putting it. This is why Alex was staring at his best friend and roommate. The guy was gorgeous. A light tan, freckles everywhere, his curly hair windblown when it wasn't plastered to his head when it was weighed down by water; he was a vision.  
  
Alex thought he had a nice view too. He was at the end of the dock, on the shore's side, and watching everyone splash around and Herc and John have cannonball contests. Their laughter and smiles were infectious. He was hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees, watching his friends with a fond smile. He loved them so much.  
  
"Yo, Alex! Get your ass in here!"  
  
He blinked, perking up and catching sight of John motioning for him to join them. "Uh, I'm okay right here, thanks."  
  
John dropped his hands onto the surface of the water, pouting. "Oh, come on! We come out here to the lake, and you're not getting in the lake."  
  
Herc agreed with him, "Man, get out here. You need some sunshine."  
  
"I'm getting plenty of sun where I am, thank you very much." Alex tried to ignore John's pout, but it was hard to resist the guy when he used it.  
  
"Aleeeeeeex." And there was John whining for Alex's attention and wanting his way.  
  
"Fine! I swear though, I feel one snake or fish swim by my foot or legs, and I am not getting in that Hell Lake again."  
  
"Someone's a chicken, I think." Alex glared at Laf.  
  
Slowly, he padded over the dock and sat on the edge. Alex dipped his feet into the water and kicked them back and forth. "There. I got in."  
  
John rolled his eyes, and before Alex could stop him, John grabbed him and yanked him into the water. He had yelped a split second before he was submerged. John helped him get upright and above water, grinning. "Would you look at that? You're not dead."  
  
Alex brushed his hair out of his eyes and glared at him, "No, but someone is about to be."  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Laf is too important for you to kill him." Alex splashed John with a huff and paddled to the edge of the dock, clinging to the side. John tapped his shoulder, and Alex turned his head to look. "You've uh, got something in your hair." He reached up and tugged a leaf from Alex's short locks. "There. All better."  
  
Alex swore John's hand had lingered in his hair, and John's gaze was so soft and fond. He mumbled a 'thanks' and tugged himself back onto the dock.  
  
Everyone else stayed in the water for another half hour before hungry stomachs led them to abandon their fun and getting food. Angelica said that she could order a pizza while they all showered and dressed themselves. The band of college kids was in agreement that that was the perfect choice for a balanced meal.  
  
John lingered in the water, watching everyone else get out and head back up to the house. Alex had started to follow everyone, only to notice that John wasn't with them. He turned and raised a brow, "Are you not coming, John?"  
  
"I will in a minute. I hate to see you leave, but damn, I love to watch you go," he joked.  
  
Alex snorted and made his way back to the dock, offering John, a hand out of the water. "Trust me; I have nothing back there worth looking at."  
  
"I think you do," John mumbled, taking the offered hand and climbing out of the water.  
  
"Sorry, what?" Alex hadn't heard him.  
  
"Nothing. Talking to myself." There was an awkward pause before they grabbed their things and headed for the house.  
  
\--  
  
Alex and John, despite being roommates on campus, wound up being roommates here too and shared a bed in one of the guest rooms. Laf and Herc decided to have their own rooms, and the girls had their own rooms. There was only one guest room left, and Alex and John didn't mind it at all. They'd shared beds in the past when they went places, or if one of them had a nightmare. Yes, even in college, one of them sometimes needed another body beside them to calm down. John had nightmares of his father when he was a child, and Alex had the loss of his mother and the hurricane. They were together through thick and thin now.  
  
That night, they crashed into the large bed, exhausted from the excessive sunshine and swimming.  
  
"Hey, Alex?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What do you think will happen to us?"  
  
Alex opened his eyes and turned on his side to face John, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, like, will we always be this close? What if we fight and our friendship falls apart?" John was still on his back, hands tucked under his head, and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"John, where is this coming from?" Part of Alex was paranoid that John was planning on ending their friendship.  
  
"Please just answer the question, Alex."  
  
Silence fell between them as Alex thought on the question. "I can't promise that we'll always be friends, as much as I want to, but honestly, you could kill me, and I'd still see you as the greatest person in my life."  
  
John turned his head to peer at Alex in the darkness, "I wouldn't kill you, Alex. You're being dramatic."  
  
"Me? Dramatic?" Alex pressed his fingers to his chest and gasped, "Never! I would never!" He smiled at the breathy laugh and reached over to find John's hand. "I'm serious John. There's nothing you could do that I wouldn't forgive."  
  
John squeezed Alex's hand, eyes never leaving Alex's. There was another pause, another comfortable silence while they just held hands and smiled at one another. They were there to stay for the other; someone would have to pry them apart.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you how lovely you are?" Alex felt his face warm. That was unexpected, but not unwanted.  
  
"Uh, not lately, no." Alex's lips twitched into a smirk, "But feel free to shower me with praise, peasant."  
  
John laughed and squeezed Alex's hand again, "I'd worship you."  
  
"Uh-huh. I doubt that. I'd be a horrible deity."  
  
"Seriously, I would!" There was a beat of silence before the pair broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
Alex tugged the blankets up higher, smiling, "Hm, you know what? I could get used to that."  
  
"Then I had better start now, oh holy one." John rolled over and on top of Alex, hovering a moment as Alex shifted to his back. They stared at one another, both seeking answers to the silent question of 'is this really happening?' and 'please don't let this be a dream.' When Alex exhaled slowly, relaxing onto the bed beneath him, a look was all it took for John to lean in and kiss him.  
  
He carefully lowered himself to cover Alex. Alex's hands reached up to tangle in John's hair and tug him closer. The longer the kiss went, the deeper it became, until both were pulling away to catch their breath.  
  
They went back to watching the other and John was the first to speak. "So that happened."  
  
"It should happen again," Alex stated plainly, tugging John back down. The freckled man laughed but gladly met Alex halfway. One of his hands went to Alex's hip, squeezing gently before nudging Alex's shirt up a hair and then waiting for permission. Alex pushed John back long enough to sit up and tug his shirt off; his hands immediately moved to paw at John's shirt. It took only a moment before John had his off and the pair were back on the bed, hands running over one another.  
  
John's lips started to stray for Alex's neck, and as much as he wanted to feel him there, Alex wanted John to stay in his sight. He raised a hand and nudged John back up, holding his face in place so that he wouldn't stray again. "I like your eyes too much, sorry."  
  
John snorted, "Don't be sorry."  
  
Their rushed pawing at one another slowed to gentle strokes and curious, wandering fingers. Both groaned when John shifted, his hips rubbing against Alex's. They had paused a moment before John straddled Alex's hips to grind down on him. The man beneath him arched with a gasp.  
  
John laughed and nudged Alex's shoulder. "Don't get used to this, hon. I'll make a home between those pretty thighs of yours after this."  
  
"Holy shit." Alex cut John off with another kiss, thrusting up to meet John. "Fine. That's fine. Just...shit."  
  
Quickly, John tugged Alex's pants down enough to slide his hand in and hold him, stroking carefully until he had enough pre to use as a pseudo lube. Alex threw his head back with a gasp, and John gently turned Alex's face. "Uh-uh. You wanted us to see each other, remember? Eyes on me, sweetie."  
  
Alex did his best to keep his eyes open, to maintain eye contact as John pinned his hips down and stroked him off.  
  
"I can't wait to undress you the rest of the way, lights on, and look at how beautiful you are when you're laid out for me," John whispered against Alex's lips. "Fucking beautiful."  
  
"John--" Alex's voice broke before he reached the end of John's name, turning into a sharp gasp. Just before he finished, John brought their lips together to swallow Alex's cry. His hand slowed down until Alex was squirming uncomfortably. Sitting up, John held his hand up and met Alex's eyes, licking the milky substance from his palms and fingers. When he'd cleaned his hand off, he swiped up some from Alex's belly and held two fingers out for Alex. The man beneath him took the digits between his lips without protest and sucked on them, running his tongue along the crease to get the last of it.  
  
Swearing, John removed his fingers and wiped them on his shorts. After a moment Alex pushed John off of him and moved to tug John's shorts down. "A-Alex?"  
  
"Hush. My turn." Before John could stop him, Alex was kissing along his length, staring John down when he ran the tip of his tongue over the bottom of John's cock. The man above him groaned at the sight and gripped the blankets beneath him.  
  
When Alex took John in his mouth, John's hands found their way to Alex's head, just resting in the dark locks to guide Alex. The man managed to get a little over half of John's length down before he could feel his gag reflex starting to pop up. That was fine; Alex knew he'd get there eventually. Even as he worked more of John between his lips, his eyes never left John's.  
  
John's fingers had tightened a moment before he forced them to loosen up a little. "Sweetie--shit. You're so gorgeous...I saw you staring earlier. You couldn't take your eyes off of me." Alex moaned around John's cock and would have nodded if he could. He gladly took in every filthy word John continued to murmur to Alex in the dark. When his fingers tightened in Alex's hair, he pulled off and jerked John off the rest of the way until he popped off in his hand.  
  
The two lay there, panting heavily as they tried to get their brains back online. After a few minutes, they managed to get to their feet and go wash off. They went right back to bed and immediately curled up together in each other's arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" John asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Mmhmm, you?" John nodded and tightened his hold around Alex.  
  
"What are we now?"  
  
Alex shrugged, "Whatever you want. I'm here to stay regardless."  
  
"But what do you want?" John pressed a kiss to Alex's temple.  
  
"I just want you, John. That's all. In whatever way you'll let me, I want you."  
  
"Date night on Fridays then?"  
  
Alex popped his head up and frowned, "Haven't we already been doing that?"  
  
John fell silent a moment, "Huh. I guess you're right. We have been."  
  
"Dating it is," Alex mumbled, curling back up with John and closing his eyes. "G'night John."  
  
"Good night, Lexi."

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
